


Dark Times

by gottablast15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottablast15/pseuds/gottablast15
Summary: A tragedy strikes on Hinata's family and this will affect Hinata in a very scary way...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this story starts like this, pointing the attention to Kenma and Hinata, their relationship is not really that relevant to the plot! It's kinda like a filler chapter, because I want to try to write a slow-build story.

"Hinata!" Kageyama yelled loudly. Before anyone could even prepare, Hinata turned suddenly and ran from behind Kageyama to his other side, which is where the redhead jumped and did one of his and his partners infamous godly-quick. The ball hits the floor, making a loud bump noise. Everybody is quiet. The managers count the final point for Karasuno.  
"WHOOOO!" "YEAH!" "Great spike, Hinata!" "Great toss, Kageyama!" Daichi praises his teammates. They had won a practice match against Nekoma. "Ahh, damn it!!" Yamamoto yells in frustration, grabbing the sides of his head. "Wow, Hinata, your quick was faster than ever!" Lev also compliments the boy. "Haa, thanks, guys! Kageyama, high-five!" Kageyama turned to his friend and lifted his hands. His face was all hot and sweaty. "Alright boys, let's go eat some dinner."

The Nekoma High volleyball team had come to Karasuno High for a few day long volleyball training 'camp'. It was late autumn, and the temperature outside was cool when all the players walked on the pavement towards the cafeteria. Happy chattering was to be heard, as everyone contemplated what food there will be, and how the lost team would win the next match. Hinata was imagining being in a huge gym against all the best volleyball teams that Japan could offer.

  
Everyone got to the cafeteria and Hinata quit daydreaming when he heard someone calling out his name. "Oi! Shrimpy!" Kuroo smirked as he caught the attention of the ginger and threw him a towel. Hinata used his free hand to feel his face, that was coated in cold sweat now. He had forgot to wipe his face earlier. "Oh, thanks!" What a game... First the Nekoma team had exposively taken the lead with six points while Karasuno had zero, but then Karasuno caught up and the game was intense until the end, where Nekoma started to wear out and Karasuno took the lead til the end. This was actually the first time that Nekoma lost to Karasuno during the few days they had been at the camp.

  
"Alright, everyone listen up!" coach Ukai clapped his hands to get everybody's attention to him. "It's been great training with your team," Ukai gestured to Nekomas coach "and we thank you for coming here. When we leave tomorrow, be sure to collect all possible trash that you might have thrown around the room, Nishinoya and Tanaka" Ukai pointedly looked to the two who avoided his gaze and whistled as innocently as possible. Last night they had played Hot Lava in Kuroo's team's room and continued it all the way to their own team's room, knocking over everything possible. "...Because I don't want the teachers next week to complain to me or Takeda-sensei about all the wrecage that we've done here. We are visitors, so contain yourselves. Lights out at eleven." Ukai had his hands pressed together and trying to look around the room to remeber if he had forgotten something. "Well, I guess that's it. Eat up, you've deserved it."

  
"Thank you!" everyone thanked for the food simultaneously and began eating excitedly. "Ohh... This is so good!" Hinata looked dramatically at the ceiling, exclaiming to nobody particularly. His eyes were sparkling and cheeks had a tint of pink in them. Kageyama turned to his left to look at Hinata, and when he saw his face he felt his own fill with warmth. "Dumbass, have you never seen food..." Kageyama mumbled embarrassed of his friend. Or, well, he himself would use the word 'teamplayer'. It would take a whole lot of him to admit that Hinata was his actual friend, though from an outsider perspective they would seem obvious friends to anyone, even with the bickering that continuously took over their conversations.

  
Soon everyone were done eating and a few burps and 'ew dude's were heard. People started to form a line to take their plates to the kitchen area to be washed.

"H-hey, Hinata, are you going to sauna this tonight?" Kenma appeared behind his friend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Are you coming too?" Hinata seemed like an over-excited puppy. If he had a tail right now it would definetely be wagging, hard.

"Yeah. I didn't go yesterday, so I thought I could go tonight. Walk with me later?" Kenma asked a little flustered. This seemed a little odd to Hinata, who's never seen him like this. Not that they had had many encounters, but right now Kenma looked abnormally timid. Not too much, but he had this aura around him.

"S-sure."

"Okay, well I promised to Nishinoya that I'd play cards with him so see you later!"

"B-bye, Hinata..." Hinata scrambles off so fast that there is almost a cloud of dust after him. Kenmas waving hand lingers in the air a few seconds longer than it should and after he puts it down he feels a hand on his shoulder.

  
"Kenma?" It's Kuroo's voice. "Are you coming?"

Kenma still has red cheeks when he turns around to Kuroo. "Yes."

The smaller boy starts walking towards the hallway and whips out his game console from his pocket. Kuroo lightly jogs up to him and places his hand to his shouder again.

"Kenma."

"Hmm?" Kenma just quietly humms an answer without even removing his look from the game.

"Kenma look at me." This got Kenma's attention and his taller friend put his other hand to Kenma's other shoulder to lock his attention to him as he spoke.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Kuroo said, bending his head downwards so that his chin was also turned down, messaging with his body that it was okay to open up.

"Yeah, I know... Where is this coming from?"  
"Well, I was watching you and Shrimpy earlier and... I couldn't help but notice that you turned as red as a tomato when you talked with him. And I know that you don't really talk about this stuff with me a lot and I just want you to know that it's okay to... It's okay that..." Kuroo was stuttering and stumbling with his words.

  
"What?" Kenma's eyebrows were slightly scrunched up trying to understand what his best friend was trying to say.

  
"Do you like him?" Kuroo changed his sentence.

 

"Well, yeah, we're friends. It'd be kinda weird to be friends with him if I didn't like him, don't you think?"

  
"That's not what I mean. I mean, do you have a crush on him?"

  
...

  
Silence.

  
"..."

  
"E... Eh?" a crush on Hinata? Kenma hadn't even thought of this.

"No." Kenma connected the dots together and agreed that it really probably looked like a situation similar to a schoolgirl asking her crush out.

  
"It's okay if you do you know, I'm just curious." Kuroo had drawn his hands back at this point and awkwardly rubbing his neck.

  
"I know, but I don't like Hinata. Like that." Kenma established. "You know that I don't have many friends and... Hinata's nice. It was just a new situation for me."

  
"Okay."

  
Kenma huffed out a little air and turned his gaze to the ground. He then nodded to himself as a way of reassurance. He didn't like the redhead... did he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata receives a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes, english is not my first language, so please do tell how to improve my writing!

6.37 pm

  
Kenma thought about it again and came to the conclusion that he indeed does not have a crush on Hinata. Kuroo's words had his head a little messed up but it helped him understand that it really was just as he said earlier. It was just a new situation.

  
"Kenmaaa?!" somebody hollered in the hallway.

  
"Oh, Hinata. I'm almost done." Kenma said to his friend, collecting a bottle of soap along with clean underwear and a towel.

  
"Okay, Kenma!" Hinata exclaimed and bounced on his toes showing a grin, shoulders back relaxed. He was excited to go to the sauna with Kenma. Hinata wanted to talk about volleyball techniques with the Nekoma player, who had proved to be a good asset to his team. Kuroo entered the room and noticed his best friend.

  
"Hey"

  
"Hey Kuroo"

 

"Are you going to sauna?"

  
"Yeah. Do you wanna come too?"

  
"Yeah. I think most will be going tonight." Kuroo opened his bag searching for something.

  
"You think so?"

  
"Well, it's last night and all. Our team has become good friends with Daichi's team and we don't get to see each other too often. I know I wanna hang out with them. The next time we see it might be on the court, as our rivals."

  
"Huh." Kenma looked at the ground, thinking. ' _He's right. I should enjoy tonight with all that I have. I don't get enthusiastic about a lot of things, so, I shouldn't feel like I need to hold myself back._ ' Kuroo looked at Kenma when he didn't answer anything else; "What'cha thinking about?"

  
The smaller boy made eye connection; "Oh, nothing important." Kenma grabbed his things and stood up: "Well, we don't wanna be late. Let's go." Kuroo got a small, almost invisible smile from his friend but he knew it was there.

 

7.02 pm

  
Hinata, Kuroo and Kenma arrived to the showering spaces that were connected to the sauna. As Kuroo said, most of the teamplayers were present in the room. There were Lev, Suga, Daichi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Asahi among other familiar faces. The atmosphere was cheerful. Nishinoya and Tanaka were showering apparently, or making an attempt at it. There could be heard a few smacking sounds that really reminded Hinata of smacks on naked skin.

  
"Aahh 'Noyaa!" Tanaka yelped and laughed as he ran away from his friend. Nishinoya ran after him with a drained-looking towel on his hand. He was twisting it in his left hand while laughing maniacally at the red marks that decorated Tanakas bare ass.

  
"Take that, hahaha!"

  
Others were yet removing their clothes. Some were already inside the warm, steamy sauna.

  
"Haa, Hinataa!" Nishinoya noticed the teams famous 'Shripy' standing next to a locker grinning widely. "You better watch out, I'm coming for you next!"

  
"Ha, if you can catch me!" Hinata snipped back. He opened an empty locker next to him and began stripping quickly. He then threw his clothes to the back of it and ran into the showers.

  
"Wait for me!!"

  
9.17pm

  
The sauna-time was over and everyone were back in their rooms. Kenma was back with his team so Hinata was back with his own. It was dark outside, but it didn't matter 'cause all the action was inside. The third years' were in their individual corner. Then there were Nishinoya, Tanaka and the second years'. They were all gathered around in a circle, probably going through some porny magazine that Nishinoya had been able to smuggle to the camp. Tsukishima was chilling with Yamaguchi. Kageyama was alone, laying on top of his sleeping bag reading a manga. He didn't show any interest to the outside world, so Hinata made his way to Daichi, Asahi and Suga.

  
"Hi guys!" Hinata's smile was so wide that the apples of his cheeks were so high they forced his eyes in small happy streaks.

  
"Hi Hinata. What's up?" The 'mom' of the team returned the first year's smile with his own. They hadn't gicen this nickname for him without reason, he really was a great person to be around and the one to go to if you had any trouble.

  
"Nothing much, just strolling around. It's been so much fun, I hope we get to play with Nekoma soon again!"

  
"I agree. They make really good opponents, I bet at this rate we'll be soon better than Seijoh." The spoker confidently crossed his legs and arms, and had a knowing smirk on his face. Daichi was the dad. You could confide to him also, but he wasn't as easy to make 'awkward' conversation to. But regardless, you could still rely on him to stand by you when needed him to.

  
"Possibly, but I don't know, if they have also been training, who knows how good they are by now..." Asahi held his arms and looked at his shifting feet, wondering.

  
"Well, yeah, but we've been training really hard!" Hinata put his right fist on his left hand trying to make a reassuring gesture to calm his teammate. "I bet they haven't been doing nearly as much penalties as we have." Hinata giggled.

Suga let out an inaudible sigh, seeing Daichi out of the corner of his eye awkwardly chuckle quietly. The orange fluff of energy never really had the delicate skill of sugarcoating things. He wasn't the brightest lightbulb in the store either, which wasn't a good combination, but by now everyone had gotten used to it.

  
"You're right, Hinata." the captain straightened himself, "We'll beat Seijoh next time, I'm sure." he lifted up a thumb for Hinata, who smiled at him.

  
"Ohh, guys, come look at this!" Nishinoya yelled and the people who had now spreaded out gathered around again. Several 'Ohh's left the players mouths. Hinata ignored this and went to his sleeping bag near Kageyama. He plopped down and let out a tired sigh.

  
"What is it?"

  
Hinata had his arm draped over his eyes and he was completely relaxed. "Nothing, everything's just so perfect right now..."

  
Kageyama peeked over his manga to see the expression on Hinatas face. It was absolutely care-free. It was almost like his friend was high on positivity. There was no continuing on the sentence, so Kageyama just stayed quiet, as if he had ignored it.

  
10.46pm

  
Hinata had dozed off at some point, snoring somewhat loudly. It caused Kageyama to kick him away from him, but the dumbass just wouldn't wake up. It wasn't until Nishinoya slapped Hinata on his thigh that was revealed when his night shorts had rolled up on his right leg, that woke him up.

  
"Ouch!" Hinata bolted up suddenly.

  
"Tsukishima you owe me ten bucks!" Nishinoya stated.

  
"I told you he could wake him up." Yamaguchi commented on Tsukishimas loss.

  
"Yeah, yeah." Tsukishima handed ten bucks to Nishinoya.

  
"Glad to make business with you!" Nishinoya smiled victoriously.

  
"Shut it, little boy." Tsukishima snipped back at him, since that's what he looked with his hair down.

  
"Little boy?!" Nishinoya continued to make remarks against his 'business partner'. Hinata didn't pay attention for long and it drowned in background noise.

  
"Hey, Hinata, go brush your teeth when you still can, everybody else have gone already, so we'll wait for you before we'll shut the lights off." Sugawara warned him.

  
"Yeah, okay." Hinata rubbed his eyes and yawned. He grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste and phone for light.

  
10.56pm

  
The hallways were pitch black and even with his flashlight it was a little hard to see much, but Hinata managed to find his way to the bathroom.  
He brushed his teeth and exited the bathrooms. He was still tired and dragged his feet along the floor.

  
Suddenly Hinata felt his phone buzzing. This wasn't uncommon, his mother would often send him 'Good night's when he was away from home. But... This was not Hinatas mom.  
His phone buzzed again, so it wasn't a textmessage, but rather someone calling him.

  
' _Dad_ '  
Hinata looked at the screen puzzled for a second. Why would dad need to call him, couldn't he send a message like mom?  
He moved his fingers on the screen and swiped it to green and lifting the phone to his ear; "Dad? Why are you calling me so late?"  
"Hinata! Mom and Natsu were in an accident."

  
...

  
Hinata felt his heart stop.

  
"W-what?" Maybe he heard his father wrong. But if dad said something else, he probably wouldn't be sniffling on the other end.

  
"They're in the Intensive Care Unit, but I don't know much else, but... Hinata...It's bad."

  
Hinata felt all the blood drain out of his face and his heart sink. His dad didn't display sad or panicky emotions often, so it was safe to say that this scared the crap out of his son.

  
"I'm on my way to get you now. Pack your things I'm close."

 

Hinata struggled to breathe. Letting out any words in general was difficult.

  
"O-o..ay." he managed to whisper on the phone, with his breath catching on his throat. There were no tears yet hence the shock, but they were yet to come.  
Hinata's father hung up the phone and it lingered for a second in Hinata's hand. What does he do now? Get his things and just not say a word? Well, of course not. That would definetely not go unnoticed, and someone would run after him. So, first things first;   
' _Go tell coach and your teammates that you have to leave, now._ ' The boy thought. ' _Then, um... Apologize and leave to the yard, dad's probably already waiting._ '

Exhale. Hinata swallowed the lump on his throat and started speedwalking to the coaches room. He didn't waste any time dallying behind the door, but went with the plan and quickly knocked three times on the door. A couple seconds later coach Ukai opened the sliding door.

  
"Huh? Hinata? What is it?" coach looked perplexed, not noticing the poor kid's pale complexion since it was so dark.

  
"M-m-my dad called," Hinata inhaled sharply before continuing, "he's picking me up soon. There was an accident and my mom and sister are in the ho-hospital." he really was struggling not to cry right now.

  
Ukai felt his own heart sink now too. "Oh, g-," he glanced back in his room, "Hinata, yes, o-of course, go. I'll let the others know..." Never had he before stood in such situation. He didn't know how to act.  
Hinata only disconnected eye contact and nodded, before turning on his heels to speedwalk back to his room.  
Ukai now closed the door, and his features were slightly twisted in distress.

  
"Who was it?" Takeda asked.

  
"That was... Hinata Shooyoo. His family is in the hospital and he informed that his father is soon picking him up to leave."

  
"Oh..."

  
Takeda, Ukai and Yasufumi stayed quiet for a while. There was only heard reticent rustling of sheets when they were setting their sleeping bags.

  
...

  
11.07pm

  
After telling the supervisors Hinata wasted no time. He was almost at the doorframe leading to his room, he could hear quiet 'shh's and giggling and cackling. He appeared on the frame. The lights were already out, but Hinata's eyes were used to the darkness.

  
"Oh, it's only Hinata-" Nishinoya was cut out;

  
"I have to leave." Hinata blurted out before he could even start to feel anything. Ripped the bandaid.

  
"What? Why?" Daichi stood up from where he was just sitting, brows slightly crunched together, somehow feeling a tinge that something was wrong.

  
"My dad's picking me up," Hinata sniffled, "my mom and sister are at the hospital. T-there was an accident."

  
At this point several people began to stand up in alert. Kageyama turned the lights on;

"What? What happened??" He didn't even bother to hide his confused frustration.

  
"I-I don't know... But my dad is waiting outside. I h-f to get my stuff and leave."

  
Some of the Karasunoo's players let out understanding huffs that came as a reflex, they didn't know how to react to the sudden news and helped to assemble the few things that the redhead had, Tanaka and Nishinoya on the first hand.  
When that was done Hinata was standing on his feet on the doorframe again, hands clutching tightly to the strap of his sportsbag, facing the hallway. His back came in contact with a gentle touch of hand that made him flich and turn, when someone spoke up;

  
"Keep us posted Hinata, okay?" Sugawara gave him a sad, reassuring smile. Daichi, the team captain was next to him with a minor distressed look and nodded, backing up Suga. He squeezed Hinata's shoulder for support. Hinata didn't respond with anything else, than a mere flicker of his left eyelid and pursed up lips, and with that, he left. It was all so sudden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital.

Hinata and his dad drove to the hospital. When they got there it was about half past eleven. The ride there had been very quiet, neither of them could get a word out. This made Hinata uncomfortable, being a talkative person and all, but he still decided to stay silent.

  
Shooyoo and his dad exited the car and entered the big building where all sick and hurt people are brought to. Hinata looked around the ER that had a reasonable amount of patients in there, each waiting for their turn. If you weren't literally dying, you didn't get a free pass to the doctor's, no matter how bad the injury was.

  
"We might be here for a while Shooyoo, so we should probably go sit somewhere." Hinata's dad said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He seemed like he was almost back to normal. The worst part of the shock must've passed on the car ride.

  
"Y-yeah. There are empty seats over there" Hinata pointed and walked over to an empty corner in the room. There were three empty chairs lined up, and next to them was a small wooden table that had some sprawled magazines laying on it. They were all some kind of women's magazines. The biggest articles on the cover tried to attract the attention of the consumer with such as "95 ways to burn calories!" and "Sexiest new trends". Hinata of course cared not of these, so he didn't have anything to do exept twiddle his thumbs.

  
"Should we ask for a doctor?" Hinata asked.  
"No, they said that they will give an update as soon as possible, so, they'll tell when there are any updates, because if they haven't by now, that must mean that there aren't any-"

  
"Dad." Hinata cut him off. "You're rambling." Hinata too had this habit occasionally. Sometimes when he was nervous, he would ramble. Other times he would just stress in quiet, it all depended on the situation. He got both of these habits from his dad. When it came to his mom, oddly enough she would huff out song lyrics and tap her fingers on any surface that would let out annoying noises until someone would request for her to stop. Pointlessly though, since she would only stop to continue a few minutes later.  
"Sorry."

  
Hinata rotated himself back to back against the back of the chair. Both of them were quiet again. The young highschooler's dad was in his thoughts and the boy himself was staring at his hands. Again.

It had been now an hour at the hospital and nobody had given them an update. Hinata's dad had even once got up to go ask somebody if they knew anything, but the nurses themselves didn't look like they were on the top of things.

  
Hinata got sick of just sitting in there, when clearly the update wasn't coming anytime soon. He decided to go to the restroom. He had to pee, but was earlier too stubborn.  
The ginger walked on the hallway towards the toilets. He was looking left and right, curiously peeking in any open doored rooms. There weren't really anything interesting, except for one particular room. There was an asian woman lying on a bed with all kinds of tubes going in and out of her body. Next to her there was another woman who was holding the first woman's hand in her own hands. The sitting one also was keeping her head tightly against the three hands and was slightly rocking back and forth. Hinata couldn't see her face properly, but he could see a mouth in an expression that would indicate extreme distress. Obviously the injured woman was in a bad shape. There were also gashes and splits and different kinds of wounds on her face. Well, those and the black eyes were a dead giveaway. She was incoherently mumbling something, but Hinata was able to pick on words;

  
"Futaba, I'm so, so sorry..." _sniff_  "If it wasn't for me, you never would've left to the store, and you never would've ended up like this. I'm your sister, I'm supposed to take care of you, I'm supposed to make sure the world doesn't get you! Damn it..." _more sniffling and slight hyperventilating_  "I'm sorry I always take you for granted Futaba. You do all these nice things to me and you never ask for anything for return. You are so, SO good person and you don't deserve this!" now the woman was openly crying. "I should've been the one who got in that car!"

  
Hinata's eyes had become glassy now. A tear was forming, ready to roll down on his cheek.

  
"Futaba, please don't leave me..."

  
Hinata took a step back and ran to the bathrooms that were right around the corner. Good thing that it was a private bathroom, and not the kind that had stalls in it like schools or malls. Hinata was bawling. He kept imagining different scenarios on what kinds of states her mom and Natsu could be in. What if they were in a coma? What if they lost a limb, were blind or had some kind of permanent injury? He tried to shut them out but Hinata was very overwhelmed and couldn't stop it. It felt so horrible.

  
After maybe about thirty minutes or so Hinata didn't have any tears left to cry, but the awful feeling remained. He did his business and went to look at himself. He had puffy red eyes and he was looking pale and weary. Hinata took a deep breath and washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face. He stayed in the room for a minute longer until he exited and returned to his dad.

Hinata's dad was on the brink of sleep and conciousness. He also wasn't looking much better than his son himself. Hinata almost sat back down, but then he heard his name called.

  
"Hinata?" There was a woman looking around in a long white doctor-coat. She was maybe in her early forties, and she looked pretty. Her hair was blonde and it was shoulder-length. Next to her was a young looking male, maybe in his thirties. He had short and ruffly brown hair.

  
Shooyoo's dad lifted his head immediately after hearing his name and was now alert. Both of the Hinata men stood up. You could definetely guess that they were related.

  
"Yes?" Hinata remained silent when his dad spoke up. It had a hopeful glint in his tired eyes.

  
The female doctor hesitated for a second, before speaking up. "Mr. Hinata, your wife was in a very bad shape when we brought her in, but once we got her to the operating room, we got her stable." Hinata's dad exhailed, relieved, but Hinata wasn't convinced; I mean, if all was good, why did the doctor seem like she had more to say?

  
"But, later she suddenly had a lot of internal bleeding, and..."

  
Oh god. Hinata already saw where this was headed. She was just sugarcoating this. Please god no.

  
"...I'm so sorry. We did everything we could."

  
Shooyoo felt his heart drop to his stomach. He felt like he couldn't breathe. This wasn't supposed to happen! And the worst part was, he couldn't even cry about this. There was just no tears to shed. He couldn't release the sadness.

  
"Wh-what about Natsu?" Hinata suddenly remembered. The doctors exchanged a confused look. What did this mean?

  
"There weren't any more victims brought in here." the male doctor responded. Huh? Hinata and his dad both had uncertain expressions on their faces.

  
"We don't know for sure if there were any more victims, but if you're sure that there were more people at the scene of the accident, well," the female doctor continued, and shifted her body weight from one leg to another while keeping her hands together behind her back "usually in a situation like this if the victim wasn't brought into a hospital, they would have been already declared dead at the scene of the accident and sent straight to the morgue." The face of hers was stern and serious. "I'm so sorry."

  
So she died before Shooyoo even knew anything of this. He was probably sleeping peacefully at the camp all the while this shit was happening.

  
"No... No..." Hinata's dad stumbled backwards, almost falling over. The doctors had to grab him to prevent him from falling over. They sat him back down to a chair. "Natsu..."

  
"Both of you should go home and rest. The police will be in contact with you soon." The male doctor was talking to Shooyoo at this point, seeing that his dad was in a shock and not listening. Hinata merely nodded at this, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

Shooyoo had called his uncle to come get them home. His dad hadn't been in any condition to drive a moving vehicle and they couldn't have stuck around in the hospital for excess time. Hinata's uncle had given them a tight hug and condolences, telling them to call him if they needed absolutely anything. After he left Shooyoo and his dad both went straight to their bedrooms.

  
Two out of four returned that night.


End file.
